Adventures of a young Jedi
by Rebellioussaber101
Summary: This fanfic follows young Idina Kerriane. Idina has no family left after the Empire killed them. Now she lives with Luke Skywalker and his other friends and family. Follow Idina through her journey of war, love, adventure, and family in this action packed story.
1. Escape the troopers

It's not easy fighting in the rebellion. I just want to be a normal teenager, but I'm not even sure if that exists anymore. Han often tells me stories of fourteen year

olds in different galaxies who carry book bags and these things called smartphones, not lightsabers and headpieces like I do. The empire ruined us all, none of us really know how to stop it but we have devoted our lives to it.

I look down at my skin tight pants. They've gotten torn and dirty from past battles. This leads my thinking to Leia, and how she somehow manages to look perfectly clean even in the most gruesome battles. My train of thought travels on and on until I hear a firm iliac voice calling.

"Idina! Idina are you ok!?", it yells. I soon realize that voice is none other than one of my companions, Luke Skywalker. I got so lost in my daydreams, I almost completely forgot about the stormtroopers ahead of us. I swivel behind Luke and slash my lightsaber overtop their head. Then, I quickly grab my blaster from my utility belt and blast a few ahead of me.

"You're pretty skilled,red!", Luke mumbles while fussing with a nearby trooper. The ground below me appears to be shaking and I soon notice that a smoke bomb has been tossed by my feet. Out of the corner of my eye see an open imperial ship.

"Luke, the ship!", I scream. Luke nods back at me and we both sprint to the ship, lightsabers in arms and ready for combat. Suddenly my feet tumble before me and my boots land on the hard ship floor.

"Start it!", I yell, they're gonna notice!"

He pulls back the lever and we soon levitate and prepare to fly to Tatooine where our family and friends have recently made home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank god Luke is an excellent pilot, otherwise I think I would have died by now. The stormtroopers are still after us, and the ship swivels back and forth, dodging bullets. Soon Tatooine is in sight,but it will probably be another 30 minutes before we reach it. The swivels of the ship are starting to make me dizzy. I look over at Luke to see his teeth clenched and his gloved-hand tight around the ship gears. More swivelling follows, and the stormtroopers are right on our tails.

"Luke, you gotta turn back around the edge of Tatooine! We're gonna crash!", I scream with a sense of worry in my voice.

"Don't give up yet…", he mumbles, "Jedi never give up."

I can see the troopers shooting through the back window. Luke takes his eyes of the front window and turns to see what I am looking at. His face is drained of all color once he notices what is behind us.

"I found an old blaster and threw it back there, if you can grab it you might be able to shoot a few before we reach Tatooine.", he yells over the sounds of blasters. I nod and click my belt off. I climb overtop my seat and rummage through different weapons and tools until I find an old beaten-up blaster. A few wires have been cut from it, it needs something to clip it back up. I climb back into the front seat .

"The blaster has a few broken wires. It won't work unless I clip it.", I mutter to Luke who is struggling to dodge the troopers. He nods back to me and shrugs his shoulders.

"But… Jedi never give up.", I say quietly, putting a smile on his face. I took the clips from my pinned hair, letting the fiery red streaks fall down in my face. I take the first clip and pull two wires together. I used the second clip to pull both those wires onto the blaster. I hop into the back seat again and open the window. I test the blaster, and sure enough, the clips worked. Careful not to fall or even suffocate, It put on my gloves and shoot the blaster three times. One of the flaming bullets hits a ship right on the front window, creating a big gaping hole which causes the trooper to slow down. The other bullet flies over and skims the side of a ship. The stormtrooper slows down to check for damage. The third bullet hits the same ship, but this time it hits the trooper and the ship falls.

I shoot a few more bullets for good measure, then I pull my body back to the front only to see that we are right near Tatooine!

"Nice job! You know, I'm actually impressed with your skills, considering you're only fourteen years old!", Luke says to me. I smile with pride and watch as the ship flies onto the dry sands of Tatooine where we are safe. The ship hits the sand making a shower of tan beads fly over us. Luke presses a button which opens up the two doors and we jump out.

"You seem to be pretty familiar with these ships.", I mutter looking at Luke.

"Well let's just say I've had some rough times…", he responds. Right near the ship is an outcove, and the entrance to our home. We are immediately greeted at the door by Leia.

"Oh my gosh! Indie you are covered in scratches! And your hair! It's not in the pretty style anymore!", she yells.

"Gee thanks for the welcoming greeting…", Luke mumbles to Leia who glares.

"Leia, really I'm fine. These scratches are nothing.", I say.

"You see what you've done to her! She is no longer that little girl who would never dream of fighting and liked to wear pretty dresses and have me style her long red hair.", Leia exclaims.

"I don't remember her ever being that girl…", Luke shoots back.

Luke and Leia argue all the time, it's as if they are brother and sister. I push through them and make my way to our kitchen area to fix myself dinner. I walk into the room to see Chewy already making us dinner.

"Aw Chewy, how sweet! Just don't get hair in it.", I tell him.

"Arrrghhh argh", he responds.

"Oh come on, don't make me remind you of the hair-stuffed turkey"

"Argh, argh.", he says sounding ashamed.

"Aw come on, big fella.", I say warmly giving him a hug. Han and I are the only ones that can really talk to Chewy. For some reason Chewbacca has always really understood what I'm saying, and I understand him.

I soon notice that I've become very tired, and it's already late at night. As I walk to my room, I hear a familiar robotic voice.

"Hello, Miss Idina.", it says. I turn around only to see C-3P0.

"Hello 3P0. Hey can you just tell Han to save me some dinner for tomorrow, I'm going to bed early."

"It would be my honor.", he responds walking about in small robot steps. I continue walking back to my room. I sit on my bed and take my boots off. I lay down on my bed, head on pillow and blanket over body. I try to block out the sounds of a pan sizzling, a big animal growling, robots beeping, and arguing, and drift off into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
